thebrokentimefandomcom-20200215-history
Skull Kid
Skull Kid Physical Description Legend tells that whenever a young child enters the forest unattended, they will become lost and be transformed into a shadow of their former selves: a Skull Kid. There is some speculation over the truth of this, as they do not retain any features that their former child-like state would, but regardless, the creatures exist. Skull Children tend to stay within their woods, as they are granted all a manner of power while in and near their forests, but some may venture outside to sate their curiosities. Rarely do Skull Children interact with adults from any race, and when they do it tends to be actively hostile. Skull Children posses a particular fondness for wind instruments, though no-one quite understands why. Skull Children have a strange appearance, with skin that resembles either straw or wood and glowing red eyes. In some cases, Skull Kids who are changed at night retain aspects of this- gaining a shadowy texture and strange beak. Generally they tend to be short, as tall as a humanoid child with longer arms. Skull Kid Racial Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Strength: Skull Kids are spry and cunning, yet lack the real strength to help themselves. * Fey Blood: Born of and from the Forest, Skull Kids are in tune with the woods around them. For the purposes of spells and abilities, Skull Kids are considered Fey. * Small: Skull Kids are small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and +4 size bonus on Stealth checks but suffer a -1 penalty to their CMB and CMD. * Normal Speed: Skull Kids have a base movement speed of 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision: Skull Kids can see twice as far as Humans in low light. * Bond to the Land: While within Forests, Skull Kids gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC. * Terrain Stride: While within Forests, Skull Kids are unhampered by any difficult terrain. However, if the terrain is magically altered it hinders them as normal. * Shards of the Past: Due to the knowledge they once held, Skull Kids are granted two extra class Knowledge skills of their choosing. They begin play with an additional +2 racial bonus in these skills. * Invisibility, Lesser: Once per day, as a spell-like ability, the Skull Kid may use Invisibility. This functions as the spell, only that the users caster level is the same as their character level. * Languages: Skull Kids begin play speaking Common and Deku. Skull Kids with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Ancient Hylian, Gerudo, Hylian, Moblin, Sylvan, and Zoran. Alternative Racial Template – ShadowBorn Skull Kid As listed above, however, you gain the following abilities while losing Bond to the Land and Invisibility, Lesser. * Invisibility, At-Will: As an at-will spell-like ability, the Skull Kid may become invisible as long as he is in dim or darker light. This functions as the spell Invisibility, only the caster level is equal to the Skull Kid’s character level. The Skull Kid does not need to remain in dim or dark light for the spell to continue working, only for the spell to begin.